1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include safe driving evaluation systems and safe driving evaluation programs for evaluating whether or not a driver could drive a vehicle safely before a temporary stop position.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known in which, before a temporary stop position, it is notified to a driver of a vehicle that there is a point in the travel direction where a stop is required. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-46574, for example, a technology is described in which when a host vehicle approaches within a predetermined distance from the temporary stop position, such information is notified to the driver, then if a current vehicle speed meets a predetermined condition, a wake-up call is executed to the driver by displaying a speed reduction warning and concurrently generating a warning beep.